Le Dernier Avengers
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Il était le dernier. Le vieil homme observait New York qui s'étendait sous lui, comme elle avait changé, en l'espace de quelques décennies… Jamais la Terre n'avait été aussi bien protégée.Ça aurait du le remplir de joie. Mais il était juste las. Les Avengers. Cinq des six personnes qui avaient protégés New York de l'attaque de Loki n'étaient plus. Il ne restait que lui.
**Petite annotation inutile de début de chapitre:**

 **OMG. JE SUIS ALLEE VOIR CIVIL WAR. CETTE FIN. RHODES BUCKY. TONY. CAP. POURQUOI ?**

 **Ce film est BIEN. REELLEMENT. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis dessus hein.**

 **je me suis fait pleuré moi même à un certain passage de ce truc. Vous trouverez ?**

 **oOo**

Il était le dernier.

Appuyé contre une fenêtre, le vieil homme observait New York qui s'étendait sous lui, comme elle avait changé, en l'espace de quelques décennies… Il avait appris à aimer cette ville, à force de la défendre, et il l'avouait, de la détruire partiellement à chaque combat. La voir évoluer au fils des années avait été magnifique. Elle s'était embellie et fortifiée, et avec elle des dizaines de jeunes aux pouvoirs extraordinaires avaient osés montrer le bout de leurs nez. Beaucoup avaient rejoins les X-Mens, parce qu'ils étaient mutant pour la plupart. Mais certains qui se démarquaient avaient vite basculés chez les Avengers. A présent, l'organisation compatit une cinquantaine de membres actifs et jamais la Terre n'avait été aussi bien protégée.

Ça aurait du le remplir de joie. Mais il était juste las. Les Avengers, l'équipe initiale il entendait, cinq des six personnes qui avaient protégés New York de l'attaque de Loki n'étaient plus. Il ne restait que lui.

Bruce avait été le premier. Il venait juste de fêter ses 43 ans. Il filait le parfait amour avec Natasha, après d'immenses difficultés dans leur couple. Et même s'ils n'e pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, ils envisageaient d'adopter une petite fille d'ici quelques mois. Envisageaient seulement. L'enfant aurait été en danger constant. Tous les ennemis des Avengers auraient voulu s'en prendre à elle s'ils connaissaient son existence. Elle restait un rêve inaccessible. Au départ, ils s'étaient réjouis de voir que Banner avait de plus en plus d'influence sur Hulk. Le monstre devenait plus contrôlable, moins destructeur et bien plus intelligent. Ils l'avaient fêté dignement, à la manière Stark en somme. Puis le scientifique avait commencé à avoir des migraines, qui allaient de plus en plus en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus supporter le moindre bruit. Elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Et puis un matin au petit déjeuné, entre un pancake et un verre de jus d'orange, il s'était effondré.

Après examen, un Tony Stark au cœur brisé avait annoncé que les rayons gammas avaient tellement altérés son cerveau que s'était un miracle qu'il ait vécut ne serai-ce qu'un an en compagnie du Hulk. Il n'y avait que celui-ci qui le maintenait en vie. Natasha n'avait pas pleuré. Ni même crié. Elle avait disparut pendant presque deux mois sans que personne ne réussisse à lui mettre la main dessus. A son retours, elle ne répondit pas lorsqu'on lui demanda où elle était passé tout ce temps. En fait, elle ne répondit plus jamais. Elle se plongea dans le mutisme et y resta.

Puis il y avait eu Clint. Ce bon vieux Clint. Stark avait fait l'impossible : il lui avait rendue l'ouïe qu'il avait perdue étant enfant. L'agent en avait pleuré et ce jour là, c'était juré de soutenir le milliardaire quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait hérité, lui et sa famille, d'une suite à la tour Stark, comme tout les autres Avengers. Il s'était marié à Laura, cinq ans après la naissance de Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Leur maison n'avait plus du tout la même tête que lorsqu'ils l'avaient acheté tellement il l'avait modifié. Ça faisait rire Tony er désespérait sa femme. Mais il n'en avait que faire : il était un mari et un père comblé, avait des amis en or, un boulot qui lui procurait l'adrénaline dont il avait irrémédiablement besoin, n'était plus sourd. Qu'est ce qui aurait pus arriver de mal, à part une ou deux côtes cassées qui allaient de paire avec le quotidien des Avengers ?

C'était six mois après la mort de Bruce. Personne ne sus vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient juste posé leur quinjet non loin de la maison qui n'était plus que ruine. Une odeur de chair brulée leur avait agressé les narines. Il y avait quatre croix au milieu des ruines, et quatre cadavres mutilés crucifiés sur le bois rougis par le sang. Ils avaient vu, tous autant qu'ils étaient, la raison de l'archer être soufflée de ses yeux alors qu'il marchait vers eux en chancelant. Thor avait été obligé de le retenir et il s'était mit à hurler à ne plus en pouvoir. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il suppliait qu'on lui rende sa femme et son bébé, ses bébés, qui ne pouvaient pas être morts, hein, c'était impossible, parce que personne ne pouvait faire une chose pareille, personne ne pouvait tuer sa Laura, non personne… Il ne remarquait pas les caméras, comment étaient-elles arrivées là d'ailleurs ? Il ne remarquait pas les pleurs de ses compagnons et Fury qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

Sa santé mentale était morte en même temps que sa famille. Incapable de faire autre chose que de rester prostré en pleurant doucement, ou au contraire d'attaquer quiconque se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui en hurlant des choses incohérentes, il avait été interné en hôpital psychiatrique. Quand Steve était venu le chercher, il s'était contenté d'éclater en fou rire incontrôlable et hystérique qui avait donné des cauchemars au Capitaine pendant des mois. Il était interdis de visites, et si l'un de ses amis avait le malheur de passer la porte de sa chambre, il se mettait à hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était ouvert les veines et lorsque le personnel de l'hôpital avait réagit, il était trop tard. Allongé dans une flaque de sang, il souriait.

Thor était mort comme un avait vécu. Au combat, Mjolnir à la main, quelques années après Clint. Il délibérait avec son père pour pouvoir épouser Jane. Bien que délibérer soit un bien grand mot. Il ne faisait finalement pas plus que se hurler dessus mutuellement. Ça amusait beaucoup la cours d'Asgard. Un peu moins quand le prince avait menacé d'abandonner son titre et de vivre définitivement sur Midgar si jamais le paternel lui refusait le mariage. Finalement, il y en avait eu deux. Un sur Terre et un sur Asgard. Jane en avait pleuré. Encore plus quand elle avait emménagé avec Thor dans la tour Stark. Tony projetait d'ailleurs de l'agrandir, aillant dans la tête plein de mini-Thor et de mini-Jane qui finiraient un jour, il en était sur, par peupler sa tour. Et même si le blond lui répondait en riant que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, il avait quand même rajouté un étage, borné qu'il était.

Quand le nuage de poussière était retombé, les ennemis qui cette fois, avaient eu l'avantage étaient tous carbonisés. Parmi eux, debout, il y avait Thor. Mjolnir pointé vers le ciel, une unique larme figée sur sa joue, le prince d'Asgard resta sourd aux pleurs et au hurlement. Hela, la reine des morts, et également sa nièce, était apparus aux yeux de tous pour fermer les yeux de son oncle et emporter son âme dans son royaume. Odin avait sombré dans le Sommeil à peine avait-il appris la nouvelle. Heimdall avait révélé les derniers vœux du prince : avoir droit d'être exhumé sur Midgar, près de la tombe de celle qu'il aimait. Et si Jane n'était pas morte, Odin n'eu pas la force d'aller contre les dernières volontés de son fils. Un régiment d'Asgardiens avaient débarqués sur Terre pour voir le bateau qui portait leur prince prendre feu au large de New York.

Odin avait pleuré. Une seule larme était tombée sur le sol, et il en avait jaillit un monument en pierre blanche, sur lequel le nom de Thor, ainsi que ceux de Bruce et Clint étaient gravés. Il avait ramassé Mjolnir, doucement, et le marteau s'était mit à chanter de douleur. Il s'était simplement effrité et avait disparut, étant surement partit rejoindre son maitre au royaume des morts. Au milieu de la cérémonie, il y avait eu un murmure dans l'assemblée. Une silhouette s'était lentement dessinée devant le monument. Impossible de ne pas reconnaitre les cheveux noirs et l'allure de Loki, même à des dizaines de mètres. Personne, pas même Fury, pas même Odin, n'avait pensé à l'arrêter peut être à cause de l'expression de son visage, ou peut être à cause des perles mouillées et silencieuses qui trempait ses joues. Il s'était juste approché du monument et avait posé une main tremblante sur le nom de son frère. Toute l'assemblée avait entendu un sanglot, et puis une bourrasque de vent avait fait disparaitre le magicien. Thor était mort. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici.

Dix ans après l'attaque de New York, il ne restait que la moitié de l'équipe originelle.

Suite à l'enterrement de Thor, Fury avait mit Tony, Steve et Natasha à la retraite. Puis avait démissionné du Shield, tout simplement. Un matin, il était simplement apparut à la Tour pendant le petit déjeuné de Steve, et finalement, était resté. A présent, ça n'étonnait plus personne de le voir se balader dans le bâtiment. A vrai dire, Tony n'avait même pas protesté. Et les années s'étaient écoulées, les unes après les autres. Les menaces avaient augmenté, diminuée et recommencé avec le temps. De nouveaux Avengers virent le jour, entrainés par Steve, parfois Tony, jamais Natasha. Il était extrêmement rare qu'on la croise dans les couloirs du QG des Avengers. La seule fois dont se souvenaient les plus jeunes, s'était lors de l'enterrement de Fury.

Natasha.

Après sa retraite forcée, la jeune femme s'était tournée vers la dance. Elle avait toujours été une ballerine. Que se soit son éducation en Russie, ou la manière qu'elle avait de se battre, elle avait toujours dansé après tout. Les journaux s'arrachaient les unes où son nom figurait. Jamais elle ne disait mot. Jamais elle ne souriait. Après la Veuve Noire, elle était devenue la Danseuse Muette. Et ça lui allait parfaitement. Les années avaient passé, Fury était mort, elle avait arrêté la danse quand ses jambes n'avaient plus réussi à suivre. Son nom, celui de Steve, celui de Tony avaient progressivement disparut des journaux. Mais pas des mémoires. Il arrivait encore qu'un vieil homme l'aborde dans la rue, simplement pour lui murmurer un remerciement, dire que son silence valait mieux que tous les mots. Ces fois là, Natasha souriait. D'un sourire tellement triste que Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Près d'une trentaine d'année après l'attaque des Chitauris, Natasha s'éteignit paisiblement dans son sommeil, sans un mot, sans un sourire.

De cette mort là Tony ne se remit jamais. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, se rendre compte que les autres vieillissait mais pas lui. Le vieil arabe avait raison : son réacteur lui faisait vraiment vivre cinquante vies. Là ou il voyait ses amis vieillir et mourir, lui n'avait pas un seul cheveu blanc. Ça le rendait fou. Peu à peu, il s'enferma de plus en plus dans son travail, encore plus qu'avant. Steve s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il arrivait qu'il n'ait pas de nouvelles pendant des semaines et des semaines, et il était coincé au QG pour instruire les futurs Avengers. Il se rongeait les sangs. Pepper avait fini par être grand-mère et Tony n'était même pas allé voir le bébé. Pourtant, il était resté très proche de son ancienne compagne, et était affectueusement surnommé « Tonton Tony » par ses enfants. Il ne faisait quasiment plus d'apparitions publiques, ayant laissé la direction de son entreprise à la fille de Pepper qui avait repris le flambeau après sa mère.

Il était mort de peur. Pas à l'idée de mourir, mais à celle de voir la génération du petit fils de Pepper mourir pendant qu'il continuait à vivre. Son quasi immortalité lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Tout ses amis étaient morts, Rhodes était en maison de retraite, emporté par Parkinson, Pepper vieillissait de jours en jours… il n'y avait que Steve pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas juste a décrocher son téléphone pour appeler le soldat. Alors il avait rangé son ateliers, sa tour, sa vie dans des cartons étiquetés avec précisions. Il avait désactivé tout ses fils de métal, les seuls qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ensuite, il avait envoyé un SMS au capitaine.

« _Tu était le premier, tu sera le dernier. Merci Cap… Pour Bruce, pour Clint, pour Thor, pour Natasha, pour moi… merci_ »

Steve releva les yeux sur le monument en pierre blanche qui brillait légèrement au soleil. Cinq noms y étaient gravés, sans significations pour les générations actuelles. Bruce Banner. Clint Barton. Thor Odinson. Natasha Romanov. Tony Stark. Un sourire infiniment triste aux lèvres, il posa son bouclier aux pieds de la statue.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, un petit garçon l'observait, la tête penchée.

\- Mamie ? Pourquoi il pleure le monsieur ?

\- Parce qu'il est le dernier, chéri.

Des années, des décennies s'étaient écoulées, et il était le dernier. Le Dernier des Avengers.


End file.
